


the arms of the ocean deliver me

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wasn't alright, not by a long shot, but she wasn't totally broken - yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the arms of the ocean deliver me

The doctors poke and prod her, smile reassuringly, eyes kind, but as bewildered as hers. She knows they don't have any answers for her. The thing she wants most though, more than any answers, is to know that she'll be _okay_ , that she won't have nightmares, that she won't be seeing red eyes and fangs coming for her, that she won't be taking happy pills for the rest of her life to cope with reality - her reality that now suddenly includes monsters coming out from the darkest corners. 

~*~

She heals well - physically. After her strange jaunt around the woods naked, a therapist is added to her team of medical professionals, like she's become a new long-term case for them, like someone truly sick and with no cure in sight. She gets released a week later though, nine pounds lighter physically, but not emotionally.

The only constant, the only thing that keeps her from falling apart permanently and never getting back up, is that Allison keeps texting her and asking her if she's okay and if she needs Allison to come over and bring her her favorite snicker-doodle cookies (which Lydia only indulges in when she's sick or feeling depressed). She texts her friend back and says no, that she's okay, she has two parents dotting over her and looking in on her every hour, and she's _fine_ and she'll be _fine_ , she's not five anymore. She feels like this should be suffocating to her but it's not. It's not simply because she might not be dating the captain of the lacrosse team anymore and she might've almost died (twice already) and she feels like she wants to be a kid again, get under the covers and never emerge, but the fact that she has Allison and her parents there for her is a much sweeter relief than any thing she's experienced since that dreadful night at the prom. 

~*~

It's two weeks later, when she's been sleeping in her own bed and doing _fine_ and maybe she can't sleep as well as she used to, but she gets _enough_ to function throughout the day and barely functioning is all she needs to feel normal again, to not feel afraid, to not glance out of the corner of her eye at every single little disturbance of air. She doesn't want this fear to control her life, but it _does_ and she can't let go of it. 

It's during these two weeks that she feels even weirder and she doesn't think that's possible but she does. She feels prickles along her skin, feels hot to the touch even when the air outside is chilly. She feels like she's drowning in a darkness she knows isn't there, it can't possibly be. She feels tired all the time but she can't sleep, she can't sleep because then the darkness will consume her and she probably won't break free from it this time...

The only reprieve she gets is in the daytime, when it's much easier to pretend that everything is okay and that she won't break.

Everything is okay though. 

At least it is until she imagines _him_ lurking just beyond the fringes of her vision and disappearing like he was never there. But he _was_ and he still _is_.

She will never be free of the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lydia. And Allison. So I'd basically watch an hour-long show of them being total BFFs - with occasional appearances from Scott and Stiles, because these four are the only characters in the whole show whom I'm not frustrated with. But it's only the beginning of the season, so I might be changing my tune midway through.
> 
> Title is from Florence + the Machine, "Never Let Me Go"


End file.
